


Hello Fascination

by silentterror



Series: Hello Fascination [2]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Domestic, Detail Heavy, Domestic Disputes, Domestic Fluff, Domestic Square, Established Relationship, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Monsta X Bingo, Multi, Polyamory, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-10-07 01:56:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10349820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silentterror/pseuds/silentterror
Summary: Renovating a century old house is not easy, especially when you can't agree on a Very Important detail. Good thing someone is smart enough to come up with a compromise.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from Breathe Carolina's '[Hello Fascination](https://youtu.be/LTbcdibxFY4)'.
> 
> This is technically a sequel to Tripped and Fell, but it can be read as a stand alone, you just won't understand a brief reference to the past.
> 
> Anyways, shout out to [dirtyretro](http://archiveofourown.org/users/dirtyretro/pseuds/dirtyretro) for being my best friend. Oh and my beta.
> 
> I hope you enjoy~

 

 

"Minhyuk, I'm home!" Changkyun called from the entrance of the house as he kicked the door shut behind him.

"Kyunnie!" Minhyuk cried as he bounded down the hallway into the foyer. "Here, let me help," he said as he grabbed and sat down the paint trays and rollers the other man was juggling under his arms while trying to carry a paint can in each hand.

"There are four cans in the trunk," Changkyun said as he sat the large paint cans down beside the empty shoe rack.

"Okay!" Minhyuk yelled as he threw open the door and ran down the stairs to the car. Changkyun followed him, and used the key fob to pop the trunk of the car parked parked at the road.

  


They had been lucky to find a modern style Queen Anne house with four bedrooms. It had a library, a nursery, _and_ a turret. It was everything Changkyun wanted.

They were able to get it at a very low cost because it did need some work done to it. There were a few soft spots in the floors, mainly where the ground had began to sink, but nothing too major structurally. One of the key issues, however, was the paneling and wallpaper on the walls of every room. In many spots, the paneling was falling off and the wallpaper was either torn or peeling off. To remedy the cosmetic issues, they decided to rip the paneling and wallpaper off entirely and just paint the walls. They were slowly fixing each room up as they went.

The first room to be finished was the master bedroom, which was on the second floor. They painted it a soft teal that contrasted nicely with the dark oak hardwood floors. It was furnished with a king size bed in an antiqued gray wood frame, three matching dressers, and two matching nightstands. Minhyuk, unhappy with the ‘monotony of the wood floor,’ insisted on getting a large, teal rug to match the walls. The master bath had a few plumbing issues related to the claw foot tub, but they were quickly handled, courtesy of Minhyuk's father, Bill. It was decorated in a similar fashion as the bedroom, except it had been painted with seafoam paint instead of teal.

The second room to be finished was one of the four bedrooms. It was beside the master bedroom, but it was converted into a study. Yes, they did have the library, but they wanted to keep it as a strictly quiet space. Meanwhile, the study would have the desks and computers for them to be able to do their work while still playing music or whatever they chose to do. The walls were painted a muted cool-toned gray to give the room a calm atmosphere. They bought four identical desks that were made to match the color of the hardwood floor. They were placed so that two desks were side by side, and the other two were pressed against the backs. Three of the four desks were fitted with desktop computers, while the fourth desk was left bare for writing or drawing.

The last bedroom on the second floor was painted a pale yellow. They kept everything simple and clean in this room, planning to use it as a guest bedroom for when they had friends over. It only had a queen sized bed, a dresser, and a night stand in it, but it was enough for their needs. The library, also on the second floor, was painted a deep maroon color to give it the feel of a library in a castle. It came with six floor-to-ceiling bookcases that lined the walls, so all they needed to do was put a desk and a couch in the room to make it feel complete. The last room on the second floor was the nursery. The main bathroom on the second floor was painted a peach shade and also had a claw foot tub in it. At first the tub wasn't working, however Bill was able to figure out the plumbing and put everything back to how it needed to be. The lights in the room also needed to be updated, but that was as simple as calling the electrician.

The last room on the second floor that they decorated was the nursery. Under the wallpaper there were a few issues with the drywall, but Changkyun called his uncle and was able to figure out how to patch the holes himself. Once the walls were plastered and primed, Minhyuk decided he wanted to paint them a pastel pear green. Changkyun agreed because it was a very neutral color and easy on the eyes. Once it was painted, they decided not to add any furniture.

Eventually, they did want to adopt kids, but without knowing what age they would be, it was hard to know what furniture they would need.

While the second floor was relatively easy to fix up, the first floor was a very different story. Not only were there a fair amount of soft spots in the floor in the kitchen, the window sills along the bay windows in the dining room had come off some time during the house's life. They called Minhyuk's dad's best friend, Tom, who owned a construction company near by, and had him come over to figure out what was the best course of action. Luckily, he was able to fix the windows and the wall around them without having to alter the windows themselves; they were the originals, after all. The floor was another story. They were hoping to be able to keep the hardwood, seeing how it was also the original, but there was only so long wood from 1885 could survive. Where the softer spots were, Tom was able to tear up as little of the wood as possible. There was a little bit of water damage from where pipes had leaked, so they had Bill fix and update the pipes. Tom was able to find wood that matched the original as close as possible, but it was a lighter color. This meant they had to strip the stain and varnish off the entire floor; it was all one continuous floor, even in the bathroom and kitchen. They found a stain for the floor that was very similar to the one previously on it. Once the stain was dry, all of the main issues were completely fixed. The winding staircase right by the entrance needed a few rails replaced along the side, and the kitchen needed updated appliances, but otherwise only the walls remained untouched.

Renovating the second floor only took approximately three months from start to finish. The kitchen and at least one bathroom were functional, so they moved in long before they even had a bed in the house. However, when they began to work on the bottom floor, the kitchen was no longer accessible. Renovations lasted six months, which resulted in lots of takeout and microwave dinners as well as very irritable men.

  


"Minhyuk," Changkyun said from his spot on the floor. "I'm not painting our living room a bright ass red. I'm just not doing it." They had brought in the paint from the car for the kitchen, dining room, and parlor. However, a decision had yet to be made about what color the living room would be painted. They agreed easily on every color in the house, except for the most important one. The two young men were now sitting on the floor in the room of concern with paint swatches splayed in front of them.

"But Changkyun, he--" Minhyuk began to whine again about why Changkyun should just give in when the door of their home was opened.

"Minhyuk! Changkyun! I'm home!" Jooheon called as he toed off his shoes.

"In the living room!" Minhyuk called back as he glared at his partner in warning.

"Hello, Minnie," Jooheon said softly as he bent down to give the older man a soft peck. "Kyun," Jooheon whispered when he kissed the youngest's cheek. Once he sat down to join the others on the floor, he sorted through the paint swatches. "What progress has been made today?" he asked with a smile.

"Well," Minhyuk began as he sent another glare to Changkyun before turning a smile to the dark blue haired Jooheon. "While you were at work, Changkyun brought home more paint and rollers. Now we only need the paint for the halls, the bathrooms, and, of course, the living room." Changkyun scoffed under his breath as he grabbed a grey gradient paint swatch.

"I still don't understand why we can't just paint it red," Jooheon trailed off as he looked through warm-toned swatches

"Because!" Changkyun snapped his head up to glare at the other, "red is way too bright! This room has so many windows, the red will be too bright and no one will be able to stand being in here."

"So what? You want grey?! A super dark and boring color?! Aren't we supposed to be happy in the living room?!" Jooheon yelled back, upset his opinion was being so carelessly thrown out.

"Yes! We are! But red is too bright. The grey is easy on the eyes at least!"

"Enough!" Minhyuk finally yelled, brought to his breaking point. "Changkyun, go upstairs. You're being ridiculous. The last bedroom still needs to be cleaned so we can paint it, go do that."

"But-" Changkyun began to argue.

" _Go,_ " Minhyuk said with a tone that left no room for further arguments.

When Changkyun finally climbed the last step up the staircase, Jooheon turned to the older man. "Minhyuk," he whined, a touch afraid of the older man when he got like that.

"Not right now, Joo. Just... give me a few moments, okay?" The older man stood up and walked out of the living room. Jooheon was left sitting cross-legged on the hard floor, feeling as though he wasn't a good enough boyfriend or artist.

 

"Changkyun," Minhyuk said softly as he opened the door to the room. He had sent the younger man to clean the only room on the third floor. It was a large bedroom which didn't have any issues with it aside from being a bit dirty and the walls needing to be cleaned. They were still unsure what they wanted to use the large room for, but they did decide to paint it anyways. They chose a color of a muted coral because it was lively, and it caught the light of the large windows beautifully.

When he was first sent to the room, Changkyun immediately screamed into a bitten fist in frustration. After he calmed down, the younger man decided to do what he was supposed to. They already had cleaning supplies in the room, so he set to work on sweeping the floor and then mopping it. Once that was finished, his plan was to wipe down the walls to prepare them for primer. That plan fell through, however, when he decided to take a break and sit on the newly cleaned floor. His emotions got the best of him and resulted in him sitting cross-legged in the middle of the empty room, tears gently streaming down his face. Fights were few and far between when it came to his boyfriends, but when they did fight, they always got intense and heated.

Minhyuk rarely raised his voice in a negative way, but when he did, it always made Changkyun feel the age difference between them. On most days, he would forget he was the youngest of the three of them, but when Minhyuk was angry, he was made well aware who really was the oldest. He wouldn't lie, it frightened him. The last thing Changkyun ever wanted to do was disappoint either of his boyfriends. But it wasn't his fault that Jooheon was being so insufferable.

When Minhyuk received zero recognition to his presence from the younger, he decided to move into the room and close the door behind him. "Changkyun," he whispered softly as he sat down behind the mentioned man. He moved forward so that his legs were on either side of the other man, and wrapped his arms around his waist.

"Changkyun, I'm sorry, baby," Minhyuk whispered in the other's ear as he rested his chin over the black haired man's shoulder. "I know I shouldn't have yelled. But you guys were just being so difficult. And you have been so mean to each other over this. I can't take you guys acting like this anymore. I love you both so _very_ much, and the last thing I want is for you two to fight."

The red haired man squeezed Changkyun tight as the younger intertwined their fingers. "I kept thinking about how this would affect us if neither of you got over it. 'Would you sleep in the spare bedroom? Or make Jooheon sleep there? Or were you going to get over it and let us all share the bed tonight?' That was all I was able to think about. I need you both with me and your stubbornness hurts so, _so_ much. Not just me, though, Jooheon as well. I talked to him already. He felt as though he failed you. He said this is the worst fight you have had since you guys confessed. It reminds him of the days when he was too stubborn to apologize. It took me 30 minutes to convince him you still love him despite this small fight."

"I'm sorry," the younger of the two whispered as he leaned into his boyfriend. He continued to press his back into Minhyuk's chest until he was forced to lay back on the floor. Tears were freely flowing out of Changkyun's eyes, but he proceeded to roll over and kiss the redhead.

He propped himself up on his forearms and stared into Minhyuk's eyes. "Do you have any suggestions for a compromise?" The younger watched as his boyfriend's eye lit up with excitement.

Minhyuk grabbed Changkyun's shoulders and pulled him down for an intense, open-mouthed kiss. "I do, actually," he said softly when they pulled away. "I'm so glad you asked."

 

Apparently Minhyuk had been sitting on a compromise idea for a while. After he finished discussing it with Changkyun and gaining the younger's approval, he immediately went to their other boyfriend with his idea. It didn't take long to convince Jooheon of the compromise. Plus, it was a way to get his own art in their house, and he would always jump on that opportunity. That night they all slept in the master bedroom with clear minds and open hearts. Minhyuk almost cried tears of joy when he was in the middle of his two favorite people.

Minhyuk coordinated and controlled most of the workings over the compromise project. He was too concerned about the others fighting over something stupid if he wasn't there. Jooheon had quickly drew up sketches of the painting on his computer. Once Changkyun saw the design, he fell in love with his boyfriend all over again. He had a lot of 'ifs' in his head, but the one that stuck out the most was about the laptop. If he hadn't broken his roommate's laptop, he most likely would have never fell in love with Jooheon or have met Minhyuk. Jooheon thrived in the others' praise. He quickly made a complete work out of his sketches, and decided to keep it as a digital piece as well as transferring it to paint on the wall.

 

It only took the three of them a week to finish painting the living room once they had actually began. The last stroke of paint was made by Jooheon finishing a tree. As soon as the branch was completed he threw down his brush and yelled _done!_ The three of them cheered and danced in the middle of the room. Exhausted, they finally collapsed on the hard floor and stared at the completed mural.

Minhyuk's idea consisted of painting the entire room Changkyun's desired color. Three of the four walls were painted the soft, cool toned grey. One of the three was almost entirely made of windows, so realistically there were only two fully grey walls. The fourth wall was a mural made primarily with the red that Jooheon wanted.

The foreground was made up with a two toned grey silhouette of a skyline and red trees interspersed among the buildings. "Because we met in the city," Minhyuk had explained when they asked why a city and not mountains or something similar. The background consisted of four shades of red lines to represent a gradient without the actual fading. "I prefer a vector style," Jooheon had gave as a reason, but the other two knew he just did that to make it easier for them to paint. As a finishing touch there were white splatters for stars, and a grey crescent moon high in the sky.

"It's beautiful," Changkyun said before kissing Jooheon's cheek and wrapping his arm around his waist. Minhyuk, who was sitting on Jooheon's other side, grabbed Changkyun's hand and also gave Jooheon a kiss on the cheek to show his agreement.

"I couldn't have done it without my inspiration and fascination."

"And what's that?" Minhyuk wound his free arm around the younger's shoulder, pulling him as close as he could.

"You guys."

**Author's Note:**

> [Here](http://i.imgur.com/BdJG19O.jpg) is the picture I made for the mural they painted.  
>  And for anyone curious, [this](http://www.oldhouses.com/24536) is the house they bought.
> 
> I learned something from this. Don't make the cover for a fic until you have it finished. Minhyuk wasn't originally going to be in this, so the [cover](http://i.imgur.com/nYFblGO.jpg) was finished already.... I had to redo like.. 70% of it.....
> 
> Drabbles in this universe will for sure be a thing and one is happening right now for how they met Minhyuk, just so you know.  
> In the meantime, ya'll can come yell at/with me on [tumblr](http://silent-terrorx.tumblr.com/)~


End file.
